


You're So Beautiful, A Blind Man Could Love You

by hey_hootiful



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bartender Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Kuroo own a bar, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, I wrote the first chapter of this fic a while ago but I'm just now making it a thing, M/M, Rating May Change, Smoking, blind oikawa, insecure Oikawa, main ship is iwaoi, may get angsty, writer Oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_hootiful/pseuds/hey_hootiful
Summary: When Oikawa starts losing his vision at a young age, that doesn't stop him from his dream of becoming a published writer.After successfully publishing another one of his works, he finds himself planted at his friend's bar to celebrate the occasion.What Oikawa couldn’t see, was the way that Iwaizumi was looking at him, eyes wide as he took in the absolute beauty that was sitting in front of him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	You're So Beautiful, A Blind Man Could Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm trying to hit my New Year's resolution and actually start publishing my writing instead of just letting them rot in Google Docs. 
> 
> I wrote the first chapter of this a while ago but I'm still in love with the concept of this fic so I'm going to make this my first multi-chaptered fic!
> 
> I'm going to try to update weekly at least, so please let me know what you think!
> 
> Title Inspired by Xavier Omär (SPZRKT) - Blind Man

“Perfect health seems to be such a fickle thing.”

The thick glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose were doing nothing to assist him in seeing the sympathetic look of the ophthalmologist in front of him. Oikawa had seen it before, her eyebrows knit with her expression desolate every time he came in, her giving him increasingly terrible news since the last time he had stepped into her office.

“I’m sorry, Oikawa-san. The symptoms just couldn’t be stopped in their progression as we had hoped. You see- normal tension glaucoma isn’t something that has been as widely researched as the other types, it’s not really known how it occurs compared to high tension.” Her voice was soft and the buzzing of the fluorescent lights above them were somehow drowning out her words as he just focused on one thing.

His vision loss was permanent, and was going to keep deteriorating til he had absolutely nothing left.

~

He had learned to adapt to it, a five years after learning that there was really no hope in saving his vision and he was becoming more independent every day. Things were hard at first, Oikawa was stubborn and not wanting to rely on his friends for help getting around as they had insisted on for months after the news. He had never even considered the fact that he might need help, he had been given a support cane to help him get around and that had been enough for him to start practicing with, if only to gain his independence back.

In those last few years, he had managed to start his dream career despite his setbacks. He thanked himself for learning how to read pretty early on in his vision deterioration throughout his teenage years, braille had become his best friend since he had pursued becoming a writer.

Tooru was on his way home from spending his morning at the publisher, finally having finished another one of his novels. He had been working on it for months, barely sleeping just so he could produce another work that he was proud of, and that his fans would no doubt enjoy. He went set on a high pedestal by those at the publishing house, and no doubt the many people that had enjoyed reading his books, too.  
Long hours and months later, leaving the building was one of the best feelings in the world and now he knew that he needed to celebrate, and he was content to do that by staying at home and indulging in that bottle of wine that had been calling his name since he bought it for this very reason almost a month ago.

So with a pep to his step, he headed back to his apartment feeling the best that he had in awhile. The walk back to his apartment was nothing, thanking his parents for allowing him to have his independence and helping him fund an apartment on the outskirts of central Tokyo. He wanted privacy, but it was close enough to everything that he could walk, the locals around him learning to respect his refusal for help, simply greeting him as they saw him walking the streets. He ended up having to take a bus some sort of distance sometimes, simply not wanting to walk as far as that on his own. Oikawa could count the amount of times he had asked for help on one hand, but his stubbornness would just be too much if he insisted on walking for miles instead of climbing on public transportation.

He heard the signal to allow him to cross the street to turn into his apartment complex when his phone began vibrating in his pocket with a phone call. When ringing, the device had prompted it’s awkward and robotic voice to let him know that it was Kuroo that was calling him. Part of him didn’t want to answer, but he supposed it was him calling to see how the meeting had gone and when he should expect to see the book on shelves. He swiped his screen and accepted the call, holding the phone to his ear with the hand currently not gripping his cane.

“Tetsu-chan! How wonderful it is to hear your voice!” He answered cheerfully, taking a precise number of steps to approach his apartment building and open the door to the lobby. He had to balance his phone to his shoulder, holding it there with his chin as he used his cane with one hand and opened the door with the other.

““You really do know how to flatter a guy, ya know?”” Kuroo purred from the other end of the line, Oikawa letting out a snort as he greeted the person sitting at the front desk with a wave. How did he know someone was even sitting there? He didn’t, but he was someone who never wanted to risk being rude.  
“”I’m just gonna assume that everything went smoothly with your meeting because otherwise you would have called me sulking already, so what do you say about celebrating tonight at the bar? Drinks on me and Bo.””

He raised a brow, entering the elevator before feeling the buttons for the ninth floor, pressing it with a ding.

“Everything passed inspection, the process is moving along, they’re going to call me when the cover art is finished, and to take care of the final edit before they go off to be printed. Should be in a week or two.” Not that he would really be able to help much with that, but he trusted the people there to make a good decision on the cover, they had in the past so he would trust them to do it again.  
He wasn’t totally object at going out for the night either, and free drinks were free drinks.  
“You know, if Kou-chan didn’t love you so much, I’d accuse you of just wanting to make him go bankrupt with how often you offer all your friends free drinks.”

“”That wasn’t a no! And Bo loves me because I make the extra cost worth it.”” He could tell that Kuroo had a smirk on his face.  
“”So I’ll pick you up tonight at eight, yeah? Not gonna make you take a Lyft on a night we’re supposed to be congratulating you.”

Bokuto and Kuroo had thought they were absolute geniuses when going into business together, buying some run down club and using most of their college savings to fix the place up. It had been on a good street, management before them had been less than considerate to its customers, but with promise of new management, the place had been booming ever since.

“Alright, Tetsu-chan, see you then.” Oikawa promptly ended the call before using the keypad on the door to unlock his apartment, stepping inside and toeing his shoes off.

He hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, listening over his final draft just to make sure that everything was perfect before he turned it in. He could really go for a nap and Kuroo wasn’t due to pick him up for another few hours. Oikawa spoke out into the air with a basic command geared to his smart home device sitting on his end table, letting it set an alarm to go off an hour before Kuroo was going to be there. He let himself flop onto his couch, letting out a sigh of relief at the whole prospect of it all being over, a huge amount of stress being lifted off his shoulders so he could finally get some good rest. He let his eyes droop shut, finally succumbing to the wonderful pull of sleep that had been settling on his bones for weeks now.

~

“Yo, Iwaizumi! Thanks so much for visiting, man!” Kuroo cheered, arms open to welcome his friend in for a hug, causing Iwaizumi to crack a smile and go to return it with just as much vigor.  
“Me and Bo really appreciate the help, ya know? Now that business is booming.”

“Of course, I needed an excuse to leave Sendai for a while anyway, things were getting boring over there.”

Iwaizumi Hajime had decided that he was going to do Kuroo a favor when the man had asked for help at their bar and had been fortunate that he had bartending experience to back it up. His life back in Sendai had been boring as of late, just the same old routine backed up by the twenty six years of life experience he had. So it was a nice change of pace when Kuroo had offered him a spare room above the bar to stay, and a job for as long as he needed it to get on his feet in a new city. He probably shouldn’t have been so quick to jump out of his comfort zone, the more rational side of his brain was practically fuming at him and moving to a new city had never been easy.

His mother had been kind enough to sign him up for a two week summer camp in Tokyo when he was in his teenage years, having met Kuroo and Bokuto there. Iwaizumi never pictured them being as good as friends as they were, especially after they had decided to coat their cabin floor in vegetable oil and make Iwaizumi fall on his ass before he even got a chance to greet himself.  
They were quick to start cackling at him, pointing as they keeled over in laugh at the look of shock on Iwaizumi’s young face before Iwaizumi kicked at their feet and made them fall into the slippery mess alongside him.  
Fast friends they had become.

“Well, can’t wait for you to meet the crew here! You’re gonna love ‘em.” Kuroo grinned and clapped Iwaizumi on the shoulder, gesturing to the now empty bar, given it was an hour before they were due to open for the evening.  
“In the meantime, get yourself acquainted with your workspace. Our other bartender is out on his honeymoon, that’s why we needed you here so quickly. I don’t think I can tend bar another night.” Kuroo groaned, dramatically leaning against the counter between the bar stools. Bokuto had been moving in some new stock, box heavy in his arms as he put it down by the beer kegs with a dramatic huff, turning to Kuroo with a beaming smile.

“Oh, Bartender-san! Please serve me another fruity drink with barely any alcohol in it so I can act like I’m wasted with my girlfriends!” Bokuto’s voice had been raised, one hand fanning himself as his eyelashes fluttered dramatically and it instantly made Kuroo groan, rubbing at his temples as if his head was about to twist right off his neck .

“This place is wonderful money and can be a good time, but I’d rather run into oncoming traffic before I tend bar again.” Kuroo sighed, Iwaizumi letting out a laugh at the other’s expense, crossing his arms as he walked behind the bar to check things out.

“S’not too bad, you get used to flirting, and you cut people off when they get too tipsy. It’s your bar so it’s not like anyone could tell you otherwise.” Iwaizumi pointed out, running his hand along the various taps, looking towards the shelves to see the selection they had. There was a good selection of expensive mixes, ones that he had already been told not to use for anything unless stated otherwise. Most people had just been there to get a drink, not exactly looking for anything classy so the cheaper mixes were to be used for most cases.  
Iwaizumi had worked at a smaller bar back home, sometimes it was slow enough that he could just flip through books, experimenting with new drinks that no one really appreciated due to the older crowd that came into his old workplace.  
“I’m used to just serving middle aged men whiskey, so this’ll be new. Nothing I can’t handle though.”

“Good, make yourself at home then. We open in an hour and close at one in the morning, but I’m gonna step out for a moment and go pick a friend of ours up from his apartment. He’s got a reason to celebrate so we’re going to treat him.” Kuroo was already walking towards the door as he spoke, Bokuto fiddling with the keys in his pocket before tossing them over to Kuroo so he could take the car. Iwaizumi wondered why this friend couldn’t just drive himself or take a train like everyone else, but Kuroo was out the door before he could inquire.  
Besides, he needed to start learning where everything was in the bar so that things could run smoothly, so he started opening cabinets and looking through shelves before the doors opening for the night.

~

The bar had a good crowd given it was Friday, Oikawa could just tell by the thumping of the DJ and the various voices around him that didn’t belong to any of his friends that they were packed. He knew that Daichi and Suga were out of town on a well deserved honeymoon, so he would have thought that Kuroo was slammed with having to tend bar. He had been the last few days, so what changed enough that he had the time to come get Oikawa from his apartment?

“You don’t seem to be slow right now, and isn’t Dai-chan still on his honeymoon?” He inquired over the loud bass thumping around them, arm looped around with Kuroo’s just as they tried to navigate the people standing around, Oikawa knew when his stubbornness could just be plain stupid, getting around a crowd was something he was going to need help with.

“Oh yeah, he and Suga took a damn month vacation for this. I should have been smart about it and looked for a bartender in the meantime but I really didn’t find anyone I knew would get along with us.” They approached the bar, Bokuto made his presence known as soon as Oikawa had been directed into one of the bar stools.

“Oikawa! Congrats on the book, dude! Sign up me for like a hundred copies, gotta show my support, ya know?” He cheered as Oikawa let out a laugh, eyes directed towards the sound of Bokuto’s voice as he was clapped on the back a little too roughly.

“You’re so sweet, Kou-chan. But I’m pretty sure that your sweethearts might kill you if you do that again, remember what happened with my first book?” 

He remembered Akaashi’s silence as he no doubt stared at the stack of books Bokuto had bulk ordered when Oikawa’s first book had been published, Kuroo just laughing his ass off as Bokuto tried to defend the purchase. He knew that Akaashi had made him promise not to do something like that again, and that there were plenty of other ways that Bokuto could show his support.

Bokuto’s face fell at the implications, and Oikawa could just tell - if the silence coming from him was anything to go by - the music still thumped around them still.  
“You can get me a drink and buy a singular copy of my book and I’ll be completely happy with that.” He noted, turning back towards the bar as Bokuto squawked his approval, heading back behind the bar himself to do just that. 

“Sounds like a plan, man! Also, our new bartender is here, too. We had to have someone come in since Daichi is all in paradise with his beau. His name’s Iwaizumi, old friend of Kuroo and I’s from summer camp back in middle school. I’ll introduce you-” Bokuto raised his arm up to flag over this Iwaizumi, calling him over with a loud ‘Yo!’ as he finished serving up a customer and made to walk over.  
“Huh?” Wow, the guy sounded elegant as ever.

“Iwaizumi, this is Oikawa. Good friend of ours here in the city, him and Akaashi sometimes get together to gossip about us on weekends. Or whatever it is they do, because they won’t tell me no matter how much I try and sweet talk them!”

“Well, what is said between me and Akaa-chan, stays between us. I’d expect you most of all to be someone to honor that ‘bro code’.” Oikawa’s brow knit, leaning onto the bar as he spoke.

Oikawa knew this Iwaizumi person was assessing him, and it wasn’t something that he was a stranger to anyway. He knew he looked different and that much was obvious, a cloudy film over his irises that prevented him from seeing well at all. The most he could make out was the shape of the guy, broad shoulders was the first thing that came to his attention, not to mention the beautiful drawl of this guy’s voice when he finally did speak.

“Iwaizumi, Hajime. Nice to meet you.” His voice was deep, simple and something that crashed over Oikawa in a gentle wave, and he cursed himself for wanting to hear what it might be like outside of the thumping music around them. 

~

What Oikawa couldn’t see, was the way that Iwaizumi was looking at him, eyes wide as he took in the absolute beauty that was sitting in front of him. His hair was such a deep brown, perfectly swooped across his forehead in a hairstyle that fit him extraordinarily well and bounced every time that he moved his head. His eyes were beautiful, something almost entracing about it. But before he got too into his thoughts, he needed to not make a fool of himself.

~  
“Oikawa here is a crazy good writer, already published twice and keeps on going. We’re celebrating another book's success, Akaashi is on his way, too!” Bokuto pipes in, slipping a popped open beer in front of Oikawa. “Bottle of our finest, right in front of you, Oiks. Congrats again, man.” He squeezed Oikawa’s shoulder and let himself slink away again to go make sure everything was running smoothly towards the DJ stand, Kuroo seemed to have been dragged off by some pretty girl on the dancefloor if his distant voice and feminine giggles were anything to go by. His attention was back on the bartender in front of him, carefully reaching out to take the drink in front of him, giving it a swig before smirking up at the man standing.

“Oikawa Tooru, pleased to make your acquaintance, Iwaizumi.”

~

The night had been going by smoothly for Iwaizumi, thankfully, the bar was full but the customers seemed to enjoy the drinks he was handing out to them. Some people really too tipsy to care as long as they were getting more in their systems, Iwaizumi was keeping an eye out, making sure that nothing could slip his notice if need be.

Although, the fact that Oikawa was still sitting at the bar was proving to be a bit more of a distraction than he anticipated. 

It was almost infuriating how attractive the guy was, nothing but long legs and clear skin and a laugh that was more intoxicating than any drink he was serving tonight. His eyelashes fluttered over his flushed cheeks, on his second drink now but he just assumed Oikawa was one to get flushed upon drinking alcohol, it was cute. The slope of his nose and the high points of his cheeks were catching his eye, making him just want to kiss them-  
He was too busy admiring Oikawa to notice that Akaashi was staring right at him, watching him with a curious eye as he no doubt was ogling Oikawa without shame.

“Iwaizumi-san.”

“Huh?” He nearly dropped the glass that he had been cleaning, Akaashi finally catching his attention as Oikawa raised a perfectly manicured brow, obviously confused as to why Akaashi addressed him. 

“Two glasses of water, no ice please.”  
He felt his ears heating up as he stumbled over to the water tap, filling those two glasses up to the brim. He placed the water in front of the two men, Oikawa showing him a smile to thank him for the drink, Akaashi giving him a look that Iwaizumi really couldn’t define. He abruptly stepped away before he said anything to fill the silence between them, and it didn’t take him long to realize that he was being a fool standing there, staring.

He normally wouldn’t outright ogle strangers like he had been with Oikawa, and the man couldn’t even see the way that Iwaizumi was looking at him, that much was obvious. He understood why he couldn’t drive himself to the bar now, and if it wasn’t his eyes, it was the white cane looped around his wrist that gave it away, dangling there as he sipped on his water now.  
Those perfectly plump and pink lips against the rim of the glass he had given to him, sipping down water slowly enough that Iwaizumi watched it slide down his throat in gulps.

He needed a break.

Kuroo came to the rescue soon after, finally able to pull away from the bunch of college girls that had pulled him into their little dance circle. They were already three hours into the six hour shift, so Iwaizumi was relieved that he was given a break. He needed to step out, or his ogling at Oikawa was just going to become so painfully obvious that he was sure others would start to notice, too.

He leaned against the back wall of the building, glad there was an alley that was secluded out the back door of the club. He had a lit cigarette between his lips, sucking on it with a bit more force than he would have needed but he really needed to clear his mind and let his flushed face cool down in the chilly night.

He was nearly done with his cigarette when he heard the back door opening again, expecting Bo to ask for his help with something but that wasn’t who it was at all.

“Those things kill, ya know.” Oikawa pointed out, door shutting loudly behind him as he took in the smell of the air, and Iwaizumi suddenly felt a little self conscious of the no doubt potent smell of the cigarette. “You should take up vaping instead, less harmful and it even can smell good.” He tacked on, voice flowing so nicely and Iwaizumi found himself stumbling to find his words.

“V-vaping is for highschool kids who wanna do stupid tricks to impress their friends, and you really think I wanna be smelling like fruit?” He hardly recognized his own voice with how gruff he seemed, but Oikawa didn’t seem deterred by the tone at all with how he carefully felt at the brick wall, walking closer to Iwaizumi by the sound of his voice. He was silent then, just simply existing in the same place, and Iwaizumi was really trying his best not to let his eyes cast to the side, to get a better look at the other even in the darkness of the late night as he forced another inhale from the cigarette.

“You were staring pretty hard back there, there a reason?” Oikawa sings with an expressionless face, Iwaizumi immediately chokes on the smoke he was exhaling.

“I-I wasn’t-”

“Akaashi told me you were, anyway. If you have anything to say, then I would rather you say it to my face.” The look on his face made Iwaizumi want to cringe, because the staring really hadn’t meant to be degrading in any sort of way, it was the opposite really, but he couldn’t outright admit that.

“N-no, I don’t have a problem with you or anything, fuck…” He reached up and rubbed at the back of his blushing neck, feeling that he was getting a bit clammy and he wondered what exactly he should say. He guessed that it was considered rude for him to just be watching a stranger like that, even worse when he obviously had something off about him.

“Oh? So it’s not because I look weird or anything?”

“Wh-what? No!”

“Okay, so what then?” He asked, but Iwaizumi elected to remain silent because he really didn’t know how to answer that question. Oikawa must have picked up on it, because the ends of his lips lifted up in a smile.  
“You think I’m handsome then?”  
The smirk written over the guy’s face made Iwaizumi want to hit him with just how easy he spoke, but he blessed the rains that Oikawa couldn’t read his expression because no doubt his face was burning up at that point.

“I didn’t mean to stare, m’ sorry.” His jaw clenched at the seemingly half assed apology that just came from his mouth but the guy was being bold and just a bit pompous, even if he wasn’t wrong. He had been avoiding the actual question but he really wasn’t required to address it if he didn’t want to.

“Hm, if you’re so sorry, then how about you let me take you out tomorrow? The other’s say that you’re new in town, I can show you around!”

Did this asshole always know what to say?

Iwaizumi let out a long sigh and shook his head, finally taking the cigarette from his lips after one last puff, putting it out against the red brick of the building. He knew his face was flushed with embarrassment, he could feel it running its way to his ears.

“Come on, Iwaizumi. What’s the harm in going on a date with me? I can tell by the silence that you aren’t outright saying no.” Oikawa really was laying it on thick, and part of that was admirable but it also made Iwaizumi want to punch him. He decided to not stand there with his mouth wide open like a fish, but he couldn’t call himself suave at the whole flirting thing either.

“I’m going to be the one to point out that all I know about you is your name. What if I’m like a serial killer or something? Gonna stab you and steal a lock of your hair or somethin’ for my weird collection.” He really needed to learn how to not sound like a total creep but he guessed the line worked because Oikawa let out a small laugh, light and airy and enough to make Iwaizumi’s heart do a flip in his chest.

“You’ve been watching too many crime shows, Iwa-chan!”

He felt his brow quirk, his face twitching in annoyance as he stared at the guy in front of him because yeah, he might be pretty but god damn, his personality was slowly being revealed to him as an annoying one. What kind of grown man addressed others like children? He had noticed it inside with Bokuto and Akaashi, it must be a ‘thing’ with him, so he didn’t outright voice his opinion on it.  
“Well, maybe you just haven’t been watching enough, dumbass.” He barked back, suddenly feeling the itch to take another cigarette from his pocket and light it up, irritation nipping at his heels every time Oikawa opened his mouth to say another word.

“Yeah, I suppose I don’t watch much of anything anymore.” Was the curt response and Iwaizumi felt the color drain from his face at just how careless he had been.

Oh. Oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.  
He really was going to turn out to be that asshole, huh? God, their conversation had just been so normal albeit a little annoying but he had completely forgotten about the whole elephant in the room. He supposed that conversation with a blind person shouldn’t be any more special than other times, so overall he just felt like an idiot. He had no idea what to say, the air thick between them.

“Oikawa, I’m-”

He was interrupted by the quiet snickering that was coming from behind Oikawa’s hand, Iwaizumi stunned to silence yet again for two reasons, that laugh was stupid but oh, so beautiful. And two, he wasn’t upset?

“I’m giving you a hard time! I take it you’ve never really been around a blind person before? It can take some getting used to, even to myself.” Oikawa was still wearing that smile on his face as Iwaizumi’s heart slowed down in his chest from the fit he had nearly threw himself into. The way that Oikawa was laughing was contagious, so he found himself snickering as well and that urge to pull out another cigarette was gone.

“You think you’re fucking slick.” He muttered, reaching over to pop Oikawa on the shoulder gently.

“Well, I’ve been dealing with this long enough to be able to joke about it and it’s fun to make you freak out a little, Iwa-chan!” He was beautiful when he really smiled, and Iwaizumi knew he was infatuated.

“Well, just let me take you on that date and we can get to know each other, and maybe you’ll learn enough about me that you know I’m not a serial killer.” Iwaizumi saddled up next to him and started stepping closer towards the door to the bar, knowing that he had to make his way inside.

“Let me pick the place, you’re new around the city, right? I can show you around to some of my favorite places!” A genuine smile crowded his face and Iwaizumi really couldn’t help the sigh of relief that flooded from his lips. He was lucky that the brunette just wanted to move on from that accidental slip. Oikawa was beautiful when he smiled, Iwaizumi decided that he never wanted that smile to leave his face as long as he was around.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Iwaizumi’s eyes softened, the redness in his face subsiding and Oikawa reached out, taking hold of Iwaizumi’s forearm and siding up next to him as they fell into their steps together. It was hard to miss the way that the taller gripped onto him a bit more firmly than necessary, weaving one arm with Iwaizumi’s while the other clinged to his bicep.

“Akaashi brought me out here, so bring me back in.” He could navigate himself, Iwaizumi had known that, but he would admit that it was a good excuse as any to actually get a feel of the other person and the first thing that Iwaizumi noticed was just how soft Oikawa’s skin was.

~

The rest of the night had gone by smoothly.  
Oikawa had ended up having one more drink at Iwaizumi’s recommendation, and he seemed to insist that he would be the one paying for it. Kuroo had reminded Iwaizumi that Oikawa’s drinks were being taken care of that night but being as stubborn as he seemed to be, Iwaizumi’s argued about it until Kuroo relented. 

Akaashi hadn’t been surprised to see them walk in together with arms linked, Bokuto and Kuroo had no doubt been gawking as they snuck off to ask Iwaizumi what exactly had happened outside. Oikawa was smiling into his drink as he listened to them banter, Iwaizumi’s strong voice flowing through his ears more than the others.  
He could feel Akaashi watching him, but with the way Iwaizumi vaguely had explained what had happened outside, he was sure he knew what was going on.

The drink that had been laid out in front of him was sweet, it tasted of wine but something about it was lighter than a normal Moscato and Oikawa was thoroughly impressed that Iwaizumi had picked up on his tastes after just meeting him. He supposed that was just the bartender inside of him, letting him judge a book by its cover.

Iwaizumi seemed to be a needle in a haystack, and he was relieved by it more than he could convey. Not many people were willing to go on a date with him after finding out what was wrong with him. It was hard to be casual around something you weren’t used to, he couldn’t blame people for their hesitance but it still stung.  
He was sure that not even Akaashi was so easy going around him when he started having the total vision loss, Bokuto and Kuroo still babying him half the time about it. Oikawa had been deemed legally blind when he was about twenty two, and ever since, there had been nothing to do but to learn to overcome it.

Akaashi had been the one to drive him home since Kuroo and Bokuto were busy with closing up for the night and he was a little reluctant to leave since he was having such pleasant conversation with Akaashi and he guaranteed that didn’t have anything to do with the fact Iwaizumi was still tending bar and would poke his head into their conversation whenever he was free. He had heard a few girls giggling and calling out to Iwaizumi a few times that night, and to quell that embering jealousy in his chest, he drank some water to wash away the haze of the alcohol that was no doubt making him feel that way.

He parted from Iwaizumi with the man promising him a nice date, and to let him know the next day, they would make a good time out of it. Only after a suggestive eyebrow wiggle from Oikawa and a muttered curse under his breath from Iwaizumi, he made his way out to go back home and get some well needed rest from the last few weeks of stressful deadlines.

Only when he trudged into the door, feeling heavy on his feet as he locked the door behind him, did he realize that he had completely forgot to get Iwaizumi’s phone number.

‘Damn it.’


End file.
